The Sirius and Sabrina Story
by KK-Lasagna
Summary: Siruis Black is caught offguard by a pretty new girl. This may be love... for him. Read on as Sirius tries his hardest to forget her when he can't go a minute without saying her name. This is the Sabrina and Sirius Story.
1. Chapters 1 through 5

Hey there! I am writing this fan-fiction based on a character I created named Sabrina Anne Parlay. In a role-play my friend and I were writing, she caught the eye of our friend Sirius Black. They quickly fell in love but their family histories tore them apart and Sirius left Hogwarts to be away from Sabrina, and to make sure she didn't become a death eater. However, she was very sluttish in that role-play and my friend didn't like that very much. She is used on many role-play websites I have been on, her personality changes from time to time. I have written a couple of stories about Sabrina and The Marauders. But this is the first one that I am actually publishing. This is the first time I made her a metamorphagi also just like Tonks. I hope to receive many good reviews for this fanfiction and I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1- New Meat

Sabrina walked onto the platform, not knowing what to expect. Her parents, Jonathan and Stephenie, couldn't be with her because of their jobs they had to tend to-they were very busy aurors. She began to walk through the crowd towards the Hogwarts Express.

Sabrina is a natural beauty if there ever was one. She has no need for makeup, or any special products to keep her fiery red hair from splitting or fading. She also has metamorphagi powers in her family (refer to HP5-Tonks). She is also a lucky girl on many accounts; she is very wealthy, yet very modest, she has no violence in her family and is an only child, yet is not a virgin, at 17. She lives in an old family that dates back to the 1500's.

Sabrina walked with her luggage behind her, being smarter than the average witch; she knew spells that some never even knew about. Her first year at Hogwarts would have to be a good one, seeing as it was also her last. She muttered "locomotor luggage" as her luggage lifted off of her trolley and followed her in a straight line, two suitcases and one purse/backpack trailing behind her. She walked onto the train, and found an empty compartment and sat down.

Sirius walked onto the platform by himself also, but that was because his parents didn't want to come with him and be near any "mud-bloods." With his long black hair and his sweet and irresistible smile, he got _all_ the girls every year at Hogwarts. He was so used to getting on the train and sitting down in a compartment, he didn't even notice the girl sitting inside the one he opened. He took two steps in and said, "Oy! I never-…" he got cut off as she looked up at him. He lost all track of thought for a moment before putting his hands behind his back and saying, "My, my…what have we here? What's a pretty girl like yourself doing all alone…and not with me?" He smiled his charming smile at her.

Sabrina saw the young boy walk in and looked up from the book she had just openedFamous Animagi to look at him. She took in his features; long black hair, which fell into his eyes, in a casual elegance that probably only he could manage, and an irresistible smile. "Why hello there…" she smiled and said, her voice deepened as she spoke, in a mature way.

Sirius sat down next to her and let his nose sniff the air. "You smell _divine_." He made a low purr/growl in his throat.

"Why thank you. I just love it when people tell me that. Especially when my _boyfriend_ tells me that." She smiled seductively and devilishly while her eyes changed from an emerald green to a violent red.

"Ouch!" he whispered playfully. "Are you sure you're taken?" he dragged out the words.

"Quite." She said simply as she went back to reading. Her eyes didn't scan the page, though she remained silent. She watched him walk out the door of the compartment and leave. Then she angrily huffed, and continued reading.

The train stopped and Sirius was one of the first one's off. He quickly grabbed his things and found his best mate, James Potter. Now James is a little different than Sirius in looks but he still got his fair share of girls. His jet-black, rather untidy hair was a way of looking like he had just gotten off of his broomstick. He always rumpled it up every few seconds, making even messier. He had hazel eyes, glasses, and an average-looking nose. He was fairly cute for his age.

He grabbed his luggage and patted Sirius on the back with his left hand while they walked. "How's it goin' Padfoot?" He asked Sirius.

"Not so-good…" Sirius slurred his words unhappily. He had a pout residing on his face.

"What's eatin' you? Did somebody tell you that one of your old girlfriends is expecting?" he laughed at this, which made Sirius smile for a moment.

"No…I just met this really hot redhead. Bloody Hell! She was better that a lot of the one's I've been seeing…"

"There's actually someone that's prettier that all of you're your old girlfriends?" James's eyebrows disappeared for a moment into his hair.

"Better than all of them put together…Dammit! She said she has a boyfriend though…"

"That's never stopped you before…" James smiled, and accepted a punch in the arm from Sirius.

"SERIOUSLY!!!" Sirius yelled at him. "What are you? Is Evans messing with your head now? I am not scum because I date girls who are taken… It's their choice if they want to date me. I never tell them too…and besides…this one is…_different_." He suddenly felt disappointment and bowed his head.

Just then another boy began to walk alongside them both. "Hey guys," he said. The boy had a bowl haircut, but it was very flattering. He was quite handsome as well, but he was incredibly shy and had never been with a girl yet. His brown, sandy hair blended rather well with his electric blue eyes. This was none other than Remus Lupin.

"Hey Moony! Have you been howling at the moon all summer? There were a lot of full one's!" James managed to laugh at this.

"Oh, I managed…" Lupin was pale though. "The after effects are rather annoying… No matter how much I tanned from outside, I'm still pale after each full moon! It gets rather tiresome!" he shook his head, his hair moving out of place slightly.

Sirius laughed his barking laugh for only a moment before going back into sad puppy mode. He sighed heavily as James continued on with the previous conversation.

"Padfoot. There are other very pretty, very stupid fish in the sea for you to go after! Just re-bait your hook and try again!" he reasoned with his friend.

"Prongs…she's the one that's gone fishing. She's got her hooks in me, but in a good way…" he smiled a little at this.

"So you're saying…" James asked, "That you're actually…" he continued, "In love." Sirius finished and sighed. Cupid strikes again.

Chapter 2- The Burden Named Black

Sabrina walked into the Great Hall, eagerly. It looked so extravagant, yet it felt like she was at home (even if you didn't live in a mansion). She sat down at the Gryffindor table; she didn't care what house she was in. It seemed so overrated to her… a war between the founders resulting in another way for students to torment each other. '_At least they have Quidditch here…'_ she thought. She could be a great seeker- with her excellent vision and her speedy reflexes? She was a shoe-in.

Just as she sat down and had taken in all the sights of the Great Hall, The handsome boy with the long black hair sat down next to her.

"Who are you and why do you keep _bothering_ me?" she was getting rather annoyed and sick of this.

"OK, first, I am Sirius Black. Second, I was here to say hello and welcome to Gryffindor." He smiled as another boy sat next to him and another on the opposite side of the table. "These are my best mates, James Potter," he said as James pretended to bow, "and Remus Lupin." He finished as Remus looked up from a book he was readingA Detailed History on Werewolvesand nodded his head slightly in welcome. Sabrina smiled at them, "Sabrina Parlay," she said before scowling at Sirius.

She looked up at him with disgust, with eyes as black as coal. "Look Black- I have a boyfriend in America OK? If he hears that some other boy is messing around with me he will find a way to get to this school so he can kick your ass. Got it?" she asked as she turned to face her plate of food, her eyes going back to a hazel color, calm. "Now leave me alone so I can eat." She exhaled and began to eat a few forkfuls of her chicken-pot-pie. Sirius shrugged his shoulders at James and Remus and turned to his food. James eyed Sabrina while Remus continued reading. James began to shove food into his mouth at break-neck speed. Sirius sighed heavily and slowly ate his Yorkshire pudding and his turkey leg.

Sabrina unpacked her items from her two suitcases and hung her backpack on one of her bedposts. "Mmmm…nice and cozy…" she smiled as she flourished her wand to add a neat little purple rug by her bedside. It came out of her wand tip. She waved it once more and said, "Colorus Beforus" as she imagined purple. Instantly, her bedspread changed to purple as she touched the tip of her wand to it.

Just then, a girl her age walked into the dorms. She had thick, dark red hair, but not as orange as Sabrina's, that fell to her shoulders and almond-shaped, green eyes. Sabrina also noticed that a few freckles were spotted all over her cheeks, as if somebody had painted her face with a tiny paintbrush. She was kind of curvy, but it suited her rather well. She walked in and immediately noticed Sabrina. "Oh hello. Have we met? My name's Lily; Lily Evans." She flashed a brilliant smile.

"I'm Sabrina; Sabrina Parlay. Nice to meet you." She smiled back at her and shook her hand as her eyes changed to a soft brown. Then she stepped back as Lily waved her wand while saying, "Engorgio". She waved it over two extremely small suitcases on the floor. They quickly became bigger. She caught Sabrina staring. "Cool trick right?"

Sabrina said, "My mother tried to teach me how to do that charm. I was never good at it…" she laughed at the memory.

"My mother taught me it before she died. She was very talented." Lily said and then began unpacking her suitcases.

Suddenly she stopped and said, "Why was Black and his stupid mates bothering you at the sorting feast?" she looked slightly interested.

"Oh, how should I know? We met on the train ride here and he tried to ask me out. I told him I had a boyfriend. He won't leave me alone now!" Sabrina angrily yelled, as her eyes turned a violent red.

"He simply wants something that he can't have. I've known Sirius for a while. He is very demanding. And he is very greedy. He normally gets what he wants when it comes to girls. Do you really have a boyfriend though?" Lily asked.

"No. I just said that to get him off of my back for a while. I hope I don't have all my classes with him. It would be murder." She mock shivered as she smoothed out her sheets.

Lily thought about that for a moment before she spoke again. "Hey, us Gryffy's always have a welcome back party to celebrate every year at Hogwarts on this night. Do you want to tag along? It'll be fun…" she smiled as she placed her trunks neatly behind her bed. She stood up and did her puppy dog eyes, "Pleeease?"

Sabrina saw the face as she looked at lily. "I can't resist a good party. All right, I'll come. Will there be any cute boys there?" she smiled her signature devil smile and giggled.

"Oh lots!" Lily laughed along with her as she said, "it's gonna be in the common room, only we're gonna use an enlarging charm. It's in two hours. You want to help me get ready?" she rummaged through her trunk and pulled out some makeup.

Sabrina pulled out her own makeup and said, "I would love to!" She pulled out a straightening iron and some eyeliner, as she looked at a nearby clock- it read 7:00PM.

"Wait!" she suddenly stopped and looked at Lily carefully. "Will Black be there?" Her eyes turned into a nervous yellow color.

"Only if he's not shagging himself next door while James watches." Lily made a serious face and blew a raspberry.

Sabrina then laughed with Lily as they carried their makeup into the bathroom to get ready.

Chapter 3- Party Preparations

Sabrina stepped out of the shower (after about 15 minutes) and plugged in her blow-drier. She flicked on the switch to warm air and blew out her hair. This took about five minutes. After drying her hair, Sabrina unplugged her blow-drier and plugged in her straightener. She slowly straightened her hair as Lily stepped out of the shower next to hers. She said, "Can I use your drier?" as she hand-dried her hair with a towel.

"Sure." Sabrina handed her the blow-drier while she straightened her hair for about ten minutes. After some rummaging in her suitcases, she found her dark purple dress. It went just over her knees, and had a slit going up past her knee. It had two straps that crisscrossed in the back. It was very fitting for her. Her chest filled it out nicely, and she wore a strapless bra. She also had a Magical Dress from a famous wizard in Beijing. She decided on that dress instead. To complete the magical dress, she wore a purple thong, so no underwear lines would show, and her Amethyst jewel necklace that hung above her chest. She wore her amethyst earrings to match, and she put on her purple velvet strappy shoes. They crisscrossed over the top of her feet in an elegant way, and let her toes peek out.

The clock now read 7:35 PM.

Sabrina then opened up her makeup and put on some light purple eye shadow. She also had some purple lipstick. It all matched and the colors looked very good with her red hair. That's all the makeup she would put on, because she really didn't need it anyway.

Lily pulled out her muggle boom box and put a CD on. "Here's some music to get ready to. You don't mind, do you?" she looked up.

"No. Not at all!" she said and smiled as she heard the Plain White T's come on. "Hey There Delilah" came on and she half-screamed. "Oh my GOD! I LOVE these guys!" she smiled excitedly at Lily. Lily smiled back and said, "I know. Aren't they cute?" They both giggled as Lily rummaged through her trunks in her bath towel.

Lily pulled out her green dress that matched her eyes. It was just above her knees and she had some black strappy shoes to go with it. She pulled out a diamond necklace her father gave her for her birthday the previous year. It came with matching earrings. She put all these things on, as did Sabrina, and she wore a green thong. She put on some green eye shadow and some thick black mascara. Along with some cover-up, she put on a small amount of rouge (red cover-up).

The clock read 7:55 PM.

"Now don' t we look smashing?" Sabrina said as another song came on. She didn't know it, but she'd probably buy the album when she got home. She felt her hair change, as it grew longer and purple.

Lily gasped as she watched Sabrina change. "Are you a metamorphagus?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm one of few. It skips generations in my family sometimes." She sighed and said, "Should I leave it purple? Or go back to red?"

"Purple looks good. Are you going to hide from Black?" Lily asked her, laughing.

"I'm gonna' mess with his head a little if he shows up. And maybe his friends too." She smiled devilishly.

"Well, James _has_ been an ass lately…" Lily trailed off.

"I'll fix his little red wagon…" she said as the two began to laugh again. She then said, "Oh, I'll just play a few little jokes on him. Black will be getting the worst of it." Her eyes changed to a violent, yet beautiful purple. She meant business.

The two girls laughed and went downstairs to go help with the party. It was now 8:00 PM.

Sabrina followed Lily down the stair and into the common room. She noticed a couple of other girls, not dressed up, setting up some food, waving their wands to prepare for the party.

"Hello girls. I'd like you all to meet Sabrina Parlay. She's new this year but I'm sure if we all welcome her into Gryffindor, she'll become one of the girls!" Lily announced Sabrina loudly. The girls turned around and smile. They all said their hellos as one of them came running over to Lily from the portrait hole. "LILY!!!" she screamed, and hugged Lily tightly.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well, my mom sent my dress that I left at home through owl. It took forever to find which one it was." The girl named Alice said. "Who is this?" she smiled at Sabrina.

"This is Sabrina; Sabrina Parlay. Sabrina, this is Alice Newton." Lily smiled at the two.

Sabrina took in her appearance. She was pretty, she had blonde hair that was shoulder length, and had a few curves.

"Hello." She smiled, this girl looked friendly.

"Black has already taken in interest in her." Lily told Alice. Alice sighed and put two hands on Sabrina shoulders. "You poor thing…" she clicked her tongue and they all laughed. "Well, you two, I have to go get ready before the party and I'll be back as soon as I can." She called as she ran up to the dorms. "Nice meeting you Sabrina!" she called.

Chapter 4- The New Girl on the Block (times three)

People started to arrive as Sabrina had already figured out her game plan. Boy, this was going to be a riot!

Sabrina stood by one of the drink tables, full of Firewhisky, she grabbed one of the bottles-her first-and took a sip. She was never much of an alcoholic, except for tonight.

She noticed Sirius and James walk in, Remus followed closely behind.

"Now look mate. There are a lot of hot girls here. Take your mind of old red and look for a different fish to fry." James told Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "C'mon Padfoot. It's a party. Liven up!" However, Sirius was so mellow that he could pass for a giant puddle on the floor. He immediately spotted Sabrina; only he didn't know it was. It was a girl that looked like her, only with purple hair and a slightly larger nose. He smiled and walked over to her. "Now that's the spirit!" James yelled over the music.

Sabrina watched him approach and suddenly made her hair a little longer. But except for her hair and her nose, she looked the same. She also kept her wand hidden in her bra (Don't ask me how). She smiled at him and said, "Hey there." She smiled at his seductively and inched her finger at him, calling him closer. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Lily and Alice were watching nearby. Alice was in a black cocktail dress, and little heels. Her boyfriend Frank was in a late detention and would arrive at the party late. The girls giggled as Lily said, "This ought to be good." She had a firewhisky bottle in her left hand.

Sirius smiled at Sabrina and said, "Oooh. I like em' feisty!" he leaned in for another kiss. However, she leaned one of her fingers on his lips softly. "Come with me…" she pulled him along to an am empty dorm room and flicked her wand to lock the door, only with a nonverbal. Then she began to tease him by pulling at certain parts of her clothes. Sirius watched breathlessly, becoming aroused.

Sabrina suddenly said, "Close your eyes…" She pulled off her dress (but kept on her bra) and stood directly in front of Sirius. She made her chest bigger and said, "You like?" He opened his eyes wide. "Wow…" he stared for a moment. Suddenly she shrunk her chest to "A's" (She actually has "D's"). "What the?" Sirius said as Sabrina pulled out her wand and said, "RESTRICTIA!!!" and Sirius was made as stiff as a board and suddenly blindfolded and invisibly tied up. She pulled on her dress and ran out of the room. She slowed to a stroll and stood by the punch bowl once again. She pointed at her dress with the tip of her wand and it changed to a pale red. She then changed her hair back to its normal shade of red. Lily and Alice came over, laughing. Hey Sabrina. How did it go?" they watched her breasts change back to "D's" and giggled.

"Perfect…" Sabrina smiled devilishly. "He took the bait thinking I was someone else and I really messed with his head. Time for phase two." She giggled with them and they took their places. Sabrina then changed her hair to a brown color and made herself about two inches shorter.

She watched Sirius step out of the room; he was sore from the spell.

"Bloody Hell… that was a wild one…" he walked over to Lily and Alice, who were in between him and the punch bowl.

"Hey Lily. Did you see a girl run out of that room a few seconds ago?" he looked exhausted

"Yeah!" Lily said as Alice nodded her head, sacredly. "She went over by the punch bowl." Lily nodded and Alice pointed to the punch table. "Over there…"

Sirius nodded and went over the punch table. He now saw a girl with long brown hair and she was only a few inches shorter than him. "Hey there…you want to share a bottle?" he tempted.

Sabrina turned around and saw his face grow very frightened and disgusted for a moment. "Sure." She smiled. She now had horrible broken teeth and her nose was all warty. "A firewhisky" she smiled her toothy smile and grabbed a bottle. She took a swig and sad, "Your turn." Sirius unwillingly took a swig of it. This girl was too ugly for him, but he was trapped now. Sabrina pulled him into the very same room they were in before. She pulled her dress off over her head and unhooked her bra. His eyes got wide, because of her chest. Then She slipped off her thong as Sirius undid his pants enough. He went to go look down and he saw that she had…"a PENUS?" Sabrina got up and yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!!!" and Sirius was flipped through the air and onto the ground, with a thud. She put on her clothes quickly and ran out of the room. She transformed back into her normal self as she walked and she stood by the punch bowl once again. Lily and Alice ran over to her and Lily said, "What did you do this time?"

Sabrina straightened up and smiled, while changing her dress to a black cocktail dress. Her hair grew a little longer but it remained red. She grew slightly taller than she would be originally. "I made myself have a 'thing' and he freaked out. I jinxed him and ran out. It was hilarious!" she said to the two. "Shhh! Here he comes!!!" she said and then told them, I'll mess with James next." She smiled devilishly once more and watched Sirius talk to James.

"PRONGS!!!" I was just with two very weird girls. The first one had knockers that changed sizes and the other one had a warty nose and a… gulp penus…" he said. James looked at him… "Mate, what have you been drinking? Go take a rest…" he said. Sirius sat down in an armchair. James leaned up against a wall as Sabrina strolled over to him. "Hey big boy…" she looked down at his package and smiled. "What do you have under the hood?" she pulled him into the room. He smiled and let himself get pulled in. He whispered, "You know I have a girlfriend right?" she looked at him and pushed him onto the bed, "Who cares?" she pulled off her shirt. Then she pulled off his and said, "Yummy…" he watched in awe as she pulled out a king sized condom and slipped it on him (after she disrobed him). She let him go into her once and then said, "guess what?" as she turned him around so she went into _him._ She changed herself to look like Lily and made herself have a 'thing' again. "What?" he turned around to face her. He saw her look like Lily, only with a penus and yelled. "OY! BLOODY HELL!!!" she immediately yelled, "SCOURGIFY…PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!"

Chapter 5- Trouble in Paradise

Suddenly, he had soap filling his mouth and he was stiff as a board. She smiled and got dressed once more. She ran out of the room screaming, while she transformed back into her normal self. She pointed her wand at her dress, turning it purple again…

"HELP!!!" she yelled. ' I am good…' she thought in her head. Several people, guys and girls, came over to see what was wrong. Lily, at the head of the pack; said "What's wrong Sabrina?" Alice pretended to look worried too. Frank was in the crowd, having been back from his detention. He stood with his hand on Alice's bum. His long, brown hair was in his eyes, with a stupid smile on his face. They were both a little drunk.

"JAMES NEEDS HELP!!!" They all ran to the room she was pointing at… she smiled as Lily patted her on the back.

Suddenly, Arnold Creevey (Colin's future dad) came into the room with a muggle camera. He had short blonde hair and he had a pointed nose, which he always stuck into other people's business. He was hoping to become an intern for the Daily Prophet. His hobby was taking pictures, which came in handy tonight. He immediately began to snap pictures of James, completely nude, stiff as a board, with soap coming out of his mouth. More people began to laugh when they realized who it was. Others gasped at how he looked, seeing a condom on the floor and his clothes all over the room. Whatever had happened, they probably didn't want to know.

Sabrina gave Lily a high five as they laughed their heads off. As soon as the spells wore off, James hid under the bed…He cowered under there until somebody lifted the bed off of him with Wingardum Leviosa. He hid in the closet, taking his clothes with him.

Sirius walked in, and even he started laughing. Remus was drunk in another room somewhere. He was making out with a blonde he always saw at the library. Sirius was confused about what had happened to him but after he saw what happened to James he was laughing his barking laugh all the same.

The next morning, Gryffindor class schedules were being given out at Professor McGonagall's office. Sabrina and Lily stood in line together. They were the best of friends now and were reminiscing about the previous night.

"Then he ran to the closet!" Sabrina said and the two burst out laughing.

"That was a riot all right!" Lily said.

James and Sirius stood with Remus and Peter nearby. The two others hadn't been paying attention so they had to be told that morning what happened. They laughed as much as everyone else and were cuffed by James in the end. Sirius over heard the two girls talking and said, "They had something to do with this. I just know it!" Sirius crossed his arms in outrage and listened in further.

"You really put one over on them didn't you?" Lily said to Sabrina while they continued to laugh. At this, Sirius perked up. "Yeah! Being a metamorphagus does have its advantages." Sabrina smiled cunningly.

Sirius immediately slapped Remus in the back of the head to get his attention. "Moony!" he yelled as Remus gave a loud, "OY!" He gingerly rubbed his head. "Bloody hell…" he muttered and closed his book. "What?" Sirius asked him curiously, "What's a metamorphagus?"

"A person who can change their appearance at will. They are very rare and are only in certain families." He stated matter-of-factly. A grin spread across Sirius's face. "Moony…I COULD KISS YOU!!!" he hugged Remus tightly then stepped back..."Ahem…" Remus cleared his throat as James stared at Sirius oddly. "What are you getting at Padfoot?" James asked.

"That Parlay girl wasn't at the party but those three different girls were. And did you notice that they were wearing the same type of dress and shoes every time?" Sirius was smiling widely.

"Padfoot…" he said cautiously…"Did you sniff anything last night? I was only with one girl and she hexed me and ran out. And besides, what if she just isn't a party person?" James looked at his friend.

"Prongs! Did you hear what your girlfriend was saying to Parlay though? She was talking about having fun at the party last night. And something about 'being a metamorphagus has its advantages.' She must have done it!"

At that very moment, Sabrina and Lily had received their schedules and walked past the marauders, giggling.

"SEE?!?!" Sirius yelled at his friends. "They are conspiring against us!!! And they are creating trouble for us! Or did you not notice your ass pasted all around the school this morning and when you left the common room?" he yelled at his friend. Some girls turned to look at them and giggled. "You have a nice freckle on your left bum cheek Potter!" a brunette called to him from the end of the line. He turned scarlet in the face as he accepted his schedule from Professor McGonagall, after Sirius, Remus, and Peter received theirs. "Blimey…" Peter muttered as James cuffed Peter in the back of the head. "Shut up Wormtail." He said.

Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, was a mousy looking boy with a pointed nose. He had light brown hair and liked to read muggle romance novels. He stood with James, Sirius and Remus to look cool. He was never very popular.

"Boys…" Sirius began, feeling regret in his voice, "I'm afraid that there's gonna' be some trouble in paradise for us." He sighed and studied his schedule, looking at his classes.

That's all for now...I'll write another chapter as soon as I can. Review please!


	2. Chapter 6 Hidden Agenda

Chapter 6-Hidden Agenda

Sabrina walked into her first class with Lily, Alice, and another group of Gryffindors. They sat down and looked up at the board. It said, "Transfiguration." Sabrina giggled with joy. She did want to learn more about transfiguration.

The Marauders (and Frank) walked in a few minutes after, just as the teacher was walking in from her quarters. They sat next to each other in a row behind Sabrina, Alice, and Lily. The teacher had her hair up in a bun and she looked very stern. It was obviously Professor McGonagall. She hit a ruler on her desk and everyone snapped to attention. "Good morning class." She called out to them all.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," they all said (except for Sabrina). She eyed them all as she said, "Turn to page 57 in your books." All the students obeyed and pulled out their books. Each one was a picture of a teacup turning into a mouse. They were titled, "Advance Transfiguration" and some of them were brand new, others badly worn and torn. Of coarse Sabrina's was brand new. She pulled it out of her purple leather bag and turned to the page.

As Professor McGonagall went on lecturing, Sabrina took notes. But while she was in the middle of, "Swish and flick," something flew over her head and onto her desk. It was a ball of paper. She turned around and saw Sirius look away. "Hmmph!" she mumbled as she opened it up. "_Wasn't that party fun last night?" _it said in his messy handwriting.

Sabrina scribbled quietly and looked over her shoulder as she tossed it back, making sure it hit the target. Sirius opened it up, "How would I know? I wasn't there."

He growled for a moment before scribbling again and tossing it to her once more.

She opened it up and read, "_WKAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I SAW YOU THERE.!" _She giggled and wrote down something before throwing it back.

Sirius opened the paper up. "No you didn't. How could be at the party when I was in the library studying?" He grew angry for a moment before writing something very sneaky.

Sabrina caught the paper and opened it up, and gasped, "I know you're a metamorphagi. You played a real funny trick on James., and not to mention scared the hell out of' me." She then smiled for a moment before writing something else.

Sirius caught the paper, and a smile from Sabrina. "Very good. You're smarter and SNEAKIER than I thought. Meet me at the room of requirement tonight at a quarter past 10:00. Don't be late." He grinned and made a low purring noise., before pretending nothing happened and staring at Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 7 Play The Game

Chapter 7-The Secret Hideaway

Sabrina had done a lot of reading of Hogwarts and had discovered the Room of Requirement. It would work to her advantage. She waited in her scarlet colored cloak outside the doors and tapped her foot.

At that very same moment Sirius was hurrying to the Room of Requirement, a place he had been to before. He walked around the corner and saw Sabrina standing at the entrance, growing impatient. He slowed his stride and walked over to her, a grin spread on her face as he approached.

"I thought you weren't going to be able t make it." She extended a hand, which he took, kissing it softly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." His grin was mischievous. Purely sexy.

Sabrina giggled, and pulled him inside, closing the giant door behind him. She smiled as she noticed a bed, and candles everywhere. And a table. What was it for? She didn't know yet.

"I'm rather hungry." Sirius mumbled, and smiled when food made itself appear onto the table.

Sabrina walked over to the table, perching herself on the edge. She threw off the cloak and glanced down at her clothing, or lack thereof. She wore lacy black lingerie. With little purple bows in random places.

"Would you settle for me instead?"

She laughed as he walked over, sliding easily out of his shirt. He felt his lower half "Pitch a tent" and chuckled, his waist grounding suggestively into hers. "Are you asking for it? Because I can give it to you."

Sabrina shook her hair, flinging it over her shoulder, and cocked a brow, making her lips full, and pouting. "Only if you'll give it to me now." She felt his hands wrap around her waist, as she leaned back, on top of the table.

She let her hands wander to his pants, unzipping them slowly and carefully, and watching them drop to the floor.

"Boxers?" she giggled. 'I'm more of a brief's kind of girl, but it'll have to do."

He laughed and said, "Why briefs?"

She shrugged and felt him lay on top of her, as she slipped his boxers down.

"Because they present more of a challenge, when it comes to removal. And they showcase what's for sale in the sexy department. Speaking of which, how do you like my bra and panties?"

Sirius leaned in, and nibbled on her neck.

"I hate them. They need to come off."

She laughed and purred. "Ooh! You animal!"

He reached his hands around her back, tickling her as he went, and unhooked each hook, and lowered the straps.

He trailed kisses down from her neck to her chest, as he slipped his fingers under the elastic and pulled the panties down, edging closer.

She wrapped her legs around him, as he went inside of her, joined at the hip as he walked over to the bed. He laid her down on it, getting closer, his lips hot against her skin. Burning on her stomach, and her groin. She unhooked her legs as he threw the bra behind him, laughter dribbling from his lips as he kissed her all over.

"Didn't I already see these at the party?" He asked as he let his tongue tickle her left nipple, then her right.

She blushed, and kept her hands on his shoulder, gasping as he nibbled more and more, and bore into her, going down in a steady rhythm. Then faster, so much faster.

She was moaning, and gasping. She tried to speak through her noises. "Yeah… but James did too. Why does it matter?"

Sirius laughed as he went faster still, his stamina high, his adrenaline pumping as their hear beats intertwined.

"Because now I have proof."

He pulled out a tape recorder from behind his back and smiled, stopping to press play.

It replayed the past ten minutes of what had happened. And she slapped him.

"What the hell?"

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend, eh Red? Does he know how much of a slut you are?"

She jumped off of the bed, and swung a fist at him, but he caught it, and spun her around, holding her by the wrists, going into her as he held her in front of him.

"And since when are you a fighter?"

She exhaled shakily, and whimpered.

"Red?" he looked surprised, and let go, turning to look at her face.

"What happened?"

Sabrina knocked his feet from under him and jumped on top of him, straddling his stomach.

"What happened is, I wanted you to stay away from me, so I told you I had a boyfriend. And I played a nasty trick on you and your mate. But I never thought I'd be with you like this, having the time of my life. Can you forgive me?"

Sirius was confused, but he smiled, and pulled her on top of his, going into her as she lay on to of him, chuckling as her satisfied moan reverberated around the room.

"How's that for an answer?"

He felt her chest on him and laughed some more. "Sabrina… I think I love you."

She smiled and got up, leading him over to the table.

"How about we discuss it over some food?"


End file.
